


I can't believe you talked me into this

by Reinedesglacesalavanille



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinedesglacesalavanille/pseuds/Reinedesglacesalavanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to a prompt by pixiedurango on Tumblr. Beware: it is smut, but I think I was able to keep it classy. Have fun reading it ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe you talked me into this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiedurango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/gifts).



Catherine was delighted by the small wooden box Blackwall had sculpted for her. He had even taken the time to paint a small stylized owl on it in greenish gray hues which, he explained, were inspired by her eye color. His words had made her giggle like a girl fifteen years younger.

“You never cease to surprise me, my love.” Catherine exclaimed while taking his hands and kissing them. “You have the hands of an artist. Did you learn from somebody or are you self-taught?”

Blackwall spoke gently.

“My father was the real artist, my lady. His speciality was miniature portraits. It is hard to make a living from art, so he was also a cabinetmaker. He taught me a little bit of both.”

Blackwall kept to himself the fact that, as talented as he was, his old man had never been really successful in either of his passions, probably due to his love for wine and his general lack of discipline.

“So you can paint miniatures?” she wondered, smiling like a child.

Blackwall had guessed where the conversation was going. She would not talk him into that.

“No, I was never good at it.”

“It’s hard to believe that when I see what you can do.” she affirmed while stroking the box cover.

“It’s a difficult art to master.”

Catherine momentarily stopped to consider his words. Another idea crossed her mind.

“I saw you sketch your plans before you started to work on your rocking griffon. All the sculpted parts and everything. Don’t deny it: you can draw very well.”

“I can manage.” he said dryly.

“Could you draw a portrait of me?”

“Kate, my love, I haven’t done this for years. I am afraid I wouldn’t do you justice. If it is something you want done, why don’t you ask Lady Josephine to find you a professional portraitist?”

Catherine looked at him lavishly, slowly unbuttoning her blouse.

“Hmmm, I thought you wouldn’t be pleased if another one than you drew the kind of portrait I have in mind.”

 _Maker’s balls_. He already felt aroused by the thought.

Catherine continued to undress herself: “Why don’t you go fetch some charcoal and sheets of paper?” I will wait for you here.”

Blackwall was becoming hard, and his workshop was a good walk from the Inquisitor’s chambers.

“Is it really necessary, love?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be in the mood for anything… fancy… until I am satisfied with my portrait.”

 _Oh, the tease_. If that is what she wanted, Blackwall could only oblige to his lady.

“Then wait for me, love.”

When Blackwall came back with his material, she was laying naked on the couch, wearing only a string of pearl. She was magnificent, voluptuous with her full breasts that couldn’t fit in his hands. Blackwall was preparing himself for his task when she asked him one last favor:

“Blackwall, my love, it would be unfair for me to lay here, naked and all available for your eyes while I have to look at you fully dressed.” she pouted.

“You don’t expect me to draw while naked!” his voice was amused more than angry.

“It would please me.”

Blackwall surrendered. “I’ll give my lady what she wants, even if I can’t believe she talked me into this.”

So Blackwall started to undress. Each of his movements was followed by his lover’s hungry eyes. Then he sat into the armchair in front of her and started to sketch. It had been years since he drew a nude woman. In a long forgotten past, his talent had allowed him to impress his conquests; it was the first time he used it to please someone he loved.  It gave him a strange mix of emotions: arousal from the sight of his naked lover, old memories resurfacing, love and desire intertwined. In the end, it was mostly good, and Blackwall was happy of the work of art he gave to his love.

Catherine was pleased too.

“Is this how you see me? You make me feel beautiful, my love. We will have to repeat this experience someday.”

“If it makes you happy, we will. Should I understand that my lady is satisfied with her portrait?”

“Very much so. And you, my love, are an impressive work of art yourself.” Her wandering hands outlined his muscles lines and old scars, and soon they had reached his arousal.

It was a torture for Blackwall to restrain himself. He knew how his lady liked to play that game and he didn’t want to spoil it.

“Am I to understand that my lady has been pleased and is in the mood for something... fancy?”

“Yes. But you have worked so _hard_.” She grabbed is member with more force to emphasize the word. “Go relax in your chair, it’s time for me to show you my talents.”

Blackwall knew what she was offering him. Of all the women he had known in his wretched life, she was possibly the most talented at it. She was so hungry for him and did it with love; that must have made the difference. Each time, it took all of Blackwall’s will not to come in her mouth. He had too much respect for her do to that.

As if she was reading his mind, she told him in a suave voice: “This time, my love, I won’t stop until you find your pleasure.”

“You’re sure, love?” he was breathing hard now.

She looked at him with a mischievous grin before getting down on him. She was treating him like a king. Blackwall felt a bolt of lightning going through him, but it was of another kind of magic. He grabbed her hair and called her name.

“ _Maker_ , you are so good, Kate. What did I do to deserve you?”


End file.
